The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multiple speed transmission uses various pumps and valves to provide high pressure and high flow hydraulic fluid to the various mechanical devices of the transmission; including clutches, brakes, actuators, etc. These pumps and valves are driven by the torque from a driver such as an engine. In typical cases, the clutches, brakes and actuators require constant pressure from the hydraulic fluid source. The fluid source is commonly a pump coupled with at least one valve body to provide constant fluid pressure and flow even when the pump is fluctuating in pressure output and fluid flow direction.
While current hydraulic fluid pumps achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved hydraulic pump configurations which exhibit improved performance, unidirectional fluid flow and reduction in accompanying system assemblies is evident. Accordingly, there is a need for an unidirectional, reversible, high pressure and high flow hydraulic fluid pump for a transmission.